Suicide Squad Shipping Shorts
by christian95
Summary: A/N: So this is mainly just a series of shipping oneshots, for various couples who I've come to love throughout the film (which was excellent.) also I ship lots of characters (kind of a serial shipper, so please forgive me.) Summary: A series of oneshots of various pairings some new odd, and unexpected as well as some classics I hope everyone please... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Rick x Harley

_**So this is my first Suicide Squad in a series of shipping oneshots involving Suicide Squad members I came to actually have loads of ships from the film. And being a serial shipper it just works and I just came to love so many pairings as well as loving the movie which was amazing and I cannot praise enough for being a glorious film so first up is Rick Flag x Harley Quinn (odd pairing probably but what can I say I have a love for odd pairings.) anyways I guess i should stop rambling hope you all please...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **Belle Reve Special Secruity Barracks, Terrebonne Parish Louisana USA.**

 _:It's after hours, right now normally I would be home downing a bottle of whiskey and watching old reruns of my favorite westerns. Instead I'm in a maximum secruity facility inhabited by people who want to see my head on a pike or worse.: Thinks Colonel. Rick Flag to himself as he walks down a hallway full of cells as inmates scream and curse at him._

 _:Sometimes I wonder why I stay in this hellhole, why I keep coming back hell why am I even here now I should just go home right now but I came here for one reason and one reason only...: Thinks Rick as he unlocks the gate doors to Harley's cell._

Rick then looks at Harley's cell in the middle of the room, watching her as she does a backbend kickover.

"Gettin' a good look there soldier boy." states Harley as she gets out of her position and walks over to her cell bars.

"I was just making sure to see, if you were attempting yet another escape attempt." Replies Rick as he approaches Harley's cell coming face to face with the former psychologist turned costumed criminal.

"Sure ya were, come on soldier boy you know ya love seein me do my craft" responds Harley with a smirk before licking one of her cell bars, to which Rick responds by letting out a grunt of frustration.

"Fine, I'll admit it's impressive that's about all you'll get out of me." growls out Rick as he suddenly looks up to see the camera's still turned off.

 _:Took a lot of convincing, to get John to take the night off luckily he went for it otherwise this meeting might not be happening.: thinks Rick as he suddenly grabs the keys latched to his belt pulling them off as he begins going through the keys finally finding the right one._

Rick then inserts the key into the lock of the cell door, and unlocks it before opening it and entering the cell.

"I see somebody is feeling a bit frisky tonight." says Harley with a grin before Rick presses her against one of the walls of her cells.

"Shut up." snarls Rick before pressing his lips against Harley's as she runs her hand through his short hair.

Harley then breaks off their kiss before taking off her shirt exposing her red and blue bra, and walking over to her bed laying back on it.

"Watcha waitin' for soldier boy, a drill sergeants command." snarks Harley with a giggle as Rick suddenly takes off his vest before pulling off his shirt and walking over to the bed.

Rick then uses his arms the prop himself, up as he and Harley lock lips one more.

 _:I know what we're doing is wrong but right now I don't really care because right now...it feels so damn right.: Thinks Rick as he and Harley continue their passionate makeout session._

* * *

 ** _~Next up: Katana x Captain Boomerang~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Katana X Captain Boomerang

_**So chapter two of Suicide Squad shipping shorts, the pairing for this being Captain Boomerang x Katana which is another couple I began to ship as the film progressed like I said my serial shipper tendencies. Really kicked in with this film but then again so much chemistry with the cast plus I'm pretty much shipping trash anyways I hope everybody...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _ **Vlatava, Eastern Europe.**_

A explosion goes off desimating a building as several men dressed in black robes with bullet proof vests fire at several armed U.S soldiers who fire back.

"Everybody fan out!" yells out Colonel Rick Flag as he along with several other members of Task Force X march towards the battle

Meanwhile as Digger Harkness otherwise known as Captain Boomerang, walks towards a convenience store before opening the front door and entering.

 _|Bloody crazy yank, is going to get us all killed one of these days| Thinks Digger to himself as he walks through the store._

Digger then spots the liquor isle as he walks down it, before grabbing a bottle of Vodka off the top shelf before popping the top off and taking a swig.

Suddenly Digger feels a sharp object poke his back from behind as he whirls around pulling a boomerang out of his coat with his free hand only to see his teammate Tatsu Yamashiro Aka Katana pointing her sword at him.

"Woah, easy love I'm just having myself a pint before battle." States Digger in defense holding both of his hands up.

Tatsu then walks over to Digger, lowering her sword.

"You are suppose to be in battle, yet here you are hiding like a coward." snarls Tatsu as she once again raises her weapon pointing it at Digger's throat.

"Hey! I'm not hiding just needed a little dutch courage!" spats out Digger angrily

Tatsu looks at Digger wearily, before lowering her sword once more.

"No respect." replies Tatsu before taking the bottle of vodka out of Digger's hand as he lowers his hand holding his razor sharp boomerang.

"You know you should try drinking, every once in a while might help you stop being such a buzzkill." States Digger in a frustrated manner.

At this Tatsu glares at Digger, before smirking and taking a gulp of the vodka.

"Well, well that wasn't so bad now was it?" replies Digger with a grin.

Tatsu looks at Digger before handing him back the vodka.

"No." Responds Tatsu before walking down the isle through the main walkway of the store over to the door, as she opens it before turning suddenly to look at Digger.

"But your still a coward." says Tatsu before exiting the convenience store and heading towards the battle raging ahead.

 _|Still crazy then again...got to remember what they say about the crazy ones.| Thinks Digger as he walks down the isle towards the main walkway of the store before walking towards the exit and opening the front door before exiting and running towards the battle as well._

* * *

 _ **Next up: Killer Croc x El Diablo**_


	3. Chapter 3: Killer Croc x El Diablo

**So this one is a Killer Croc x El Diablo short, another couple I came to actually ship during the course of the film so going with the theme of multiple pairings and shorts of this story plus my love of Suicide Squad and this pairing I decided to write a story about them anyways enough of my yapping please...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **John F. Ostrander Federal Building, Midway City Michigan USA.**

As Task Force X is lead up the stairs of the John F. Ostrander Building, by Rick Flag and Katana as they rush up the stairs to stop Harley Quinn from escaping

A certain crocodile skinned man is focused on a certain skull tattooed latino man in a blue jacket.

 _{I haven't been out of my habit in so long, all I really want is some B.E.T maybe a beer or two warm meal at the most. But instead they just toss a goat down I suppose it's somethin' better than nothin' still it's kind of nice getting to stretch my legs than of course it's kinda nice just to see other people but even than my mind is only on one guy} thinks Waylon Jones otherwise known as Killer Croc, as he walks along side Chato Santana better know as El Diablo sneaking glances at him._

"Yo, you okay homes?" asks Chato as he looks over at Waylon.

"Me, I'm good real good." Replies Waylon with a grin.

 _{He's different, don't know how but he's different beautiful in a way...kind of like me or like I always claim to be. Hell the guy don't even want to hurt nobody why he's with the rest of us I'll never get...but I'm damned happy he is..hell even that confuses me why am I even focusing on him at all.} thinks Waylon as he continues sneaking glances as Chato._

"Good, I don't want no trouble." States Chato calmly.

"Don't worry about me home boy, you ain't got enough meat for me." replies Waylon gruffly.

 _{Obviously that's a lie...except the fact that I don't want to eat him, not like the others no...like I said he's beautiful...I don't know why I think that I shouldn't hell I should be wanting to gobble him up and use his bones as tooth picks but I don't I just want to...} suddenly Waylon is snapped out of his thoughts by Rick Flag's shouting as they reach the top floor._

"Okay, everybody get ready!" commands Rick Flag as everybody gets into fighting position.

Suddenly the elevator doors open revealing Harley standing there non nonchalantly.

* * *

 **So before I close off this chapter I will mention, I take requests so if anyone wants a short written for their favorite pairing I am perfectly open. And willing to include it or write a short about them also thank you all for your support all of you are my inspiration and my main reason to keep this going so it means the world to me to know people like my writing and my stories, and there will be more to come believe me (each featuring characters from the movies comics and even some ocs, and loads of pairings.) So please stick around and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Next Up: El Diablo X Enchantress (as requested by a guest, plus it's a really good pairing and Enchantress deserves some love. ^.^)**


	4. Chapter 4: El Diablo X Enchantress

**So this one is a El Diablo x Enchantress as requested by a guest, plus hey they actually are a pretty cool pairing and Enchantress needs some writing love also just want to say this is an AU in which (Spoilers) El Diablo lives anyways please...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Belle Reve Special Secruity Barracks, Terrebonne Parish Louisana USA.**

Chato Santana aka El Diablo, paces around his sell before stopping to look into the mirror.

 _[I still think about them, about my wife about my kids but I accept what had happened...It doesn't make it any easier but it's better I suppose at least I have them my friends...they are kind of like a family but still...] Thinks Chato as he pulls a match out of the pocket of his prison pants and lights it holding it in front of him as he looks at the lite match._

Suddenly a bang on Chato's cell snaps him out of his thoughts, as he blows out his match and puts it back in his pocket.

"Hey skull face! you have a visitor!" snarls a guard.

"Tell them to come in." Replies Chato calmly.

"Puto." States Chato under his breath

Chato's cell door opens as Dr. June Moone enters his cell much to his surprise.

"Hello Mr. Santana." says June shyly as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sup." Replies Chato calmly.

"Look, um... I'm sorry to impose but I would like to apologize for my actions in Midway City." states June guilt evident in her voice.

Chato looks her up, and down for a long while as he thinks about how to reply.

 _[I don't want to forgive her, she used my wife and kids to try to manipulate me...drive me to do things I thought about it about joining her...to see my wife again to see my kids again.] thinks Chato as he looks at her._

"It's cool." Responds Chato before walking over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

"No...no it's not what I did...it was wrong and I..." Replies June as she walks over to Chato before sitting next to him on the bed and looking down at her feet tears visibly beginning to well up in her eyes.

"You were in a bad place and you lost your way became possessed by an evil bruja, you did things out of your control...and believe me chicka I know that better then anybody." states Chato as he looks down at his feet while June simply looks up at Chato wiping away her stray tears.

June than leans over, and hugs Chato much to his surprise.

"Thank you." says June as she hugs Chato who begins to hug her back.

 _[I haven't felt the touch of another woman in so long...it's nice...to feel the warmt of another person for once...especially one as beautiful as...come on Chato snap out of it man...] Thinks Chato when suddenly June breaks their hug._

"Oh uh, sorry I should go...Rick...um Colonel Flag is waiting for me." Says June as she gets off of Chato's bed and walks towards his door.

"Oh okay, yeah I know how hot headed the gringo can be." responds Chato a tingle of sadness in his voice

"Um, Mr. Santana?" says June quizzically as she turns briefly to look at Chato.

"Yeah?" asks Chato curiously.

"Thank you." states June with a smile before blowing him a kiss, which Chato catches wearily then knocking on the door as the guard lets her out before slamming the door and locking it once more.

Chato than looks at his hand, still holding the kiss before kissing his clenched hand.

"Your welcome." states Chato mostly to himself as he lays back on his bed and closes his eyes putting his clenched hand on his chest before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay so there was El Diablo, and Enchantress's story although honestly it was more of a Chato x June story. Which I know is probably not what the person was asking for and I'm sorry if this was not to their liking, but the one thing I will say is through writing this I definitely gained a deeper love for the pairing. And even found the parallels between Chato and June's stories made a fascinating writing experience, especially how they are really both just people who were cursed by circumstance so I have to thank the guest who requested this. For giving me a new found love and appreciation for this pairing even moreso then I did have.**

 **Also, again thank you all for the love and support as well as the requests I'll definitely try to do them all. And if anyone has any request I'll be happy to write the pairing or any pairing requested consider it done (also of course I will be featuring characters from the movie as well as characters from the whole DCEU as well as the comics and even OC's as stories move along.)**

 **Next Up: Deadshot x Harley Quinn (As requested by both Versitile, and Wolfling21 as well as a Guest. Plus they are an awesome pairing I've got to admit and definitely one of my many OTP's. :3)**


	5. Chapter 5: Floyd X Harley (quinnshot)

**Whelp, here is as promised the Deadshot x Harley Quinn or Quinnshot one shot I won't lie it was kinda difficult to write because. I really wanted to get the pairing right and characters right because as I said I love this pairing, and the characters so I really want to get it right anyways I hope you all please...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Belle Reve Special Secruity Barracks, Terrebonne Parish Louisiana USA.**

Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot grimaces as he picks at, his dinner with his fork a supposed casserole resembling something else entirely not noticing the blonde haired female inmate approaching him.

"Heya there, bullet man this seat taken?" asks Harley as she walks up to Floyd who simply gestures for her to take a seat.

"Knock yourself out crazy glue." snarks Floyd in response as he picks at his dinner.

"I wonder if you pick at it enough will it move." states Harley jokingly as she pokes at her dinner as well.

"Knowing Belle Reve, I wouldn't be surprised if it did." Replies Floyd in a half joking manner.

"Hey at least it's a step up from loaf." responds Harley with a smirk.

"I swear the next guard who offers me some loaf, is going to be tasting that same loaf all the way from their ass." states Floyd somewhat sarcastically

At this Harley giggles, as Floyd simply slyly smiles.

Floyd puts his hands together, and begins to pray as Harley looks at him quizzically.

"Y'know you're the first shooty shooty guy, I've seen who actually prays." says Harley factly.

"You know you're the first jester psychologist I've ever met." replies Floyd jokingly as he continues to pray.

"I guess we're both firsts for one another...In one way at least." states Harley with a smirk and a wink.

"Oh we're going to bring up that night at the Iceberg Lounge again huh?" responds Floyd as he smirks at Harley who smirks back.

"Oh come on...you know you loved it." replies Harley with a sly smile as she runs her hand up and down Floyd's arm.

"Got to admit, you know how to make one hell of a night dollface." states Floyd as he looks at Harley who scoots closer to him before leaning in.

Floyd then begins leaning in closer as well. As their lips get to within mere inches of one another.

"Alright! lunch times over! back to your cells!" Yells out a guard as he walks around slamming his nightstick onto tables

Harley and Floyd then back away from each other as Harley gets up while two guards approach her one on either side of her.

Floyd then gets up as well as two guards stand at his sides as well

"Looks like we'll have to continue this some other time." states Harley as she looks over at Floyd.

"You name the time, and the place dollface." replies Floyd who looks over at Harley.

Floyd and Harley are then escorted away by their guards through the main lunch hall to to their respective cells

But not before exchanging knowing winks at one another.

* * *

 **Okay so that was the Floyd x Harley, or Quinnshot as promised hopefully I did the pairing and characters justice. I tried hard and really had to work to get the characters right like I said I love the pairing, and characters as well as the fans and readers so much I definitely didn't want to disappoint so if I did I'm sorry I'll definitely try to improve next time and believe me there will be a next time for this pairing.**

 **Also I want to once more thank you all for all the reviews, likes and favorites I really appreciate it honestly you all make my day. And push me forward to continue and I will I promise so thank you all once again for all the support.**

 _ **Next Up: Joker X Harley (As requested by Ariesgirl666 and FernQueen as well as Guest # 4 and 7 which is an awesome pairing as well as another pairing I love a lot and definitely yet another OTP ^.^)**_


	6. Chapter 6: Joker X Harley

**Okay so here is a Joker X Harley or Jarley/Jorley oneshot, now I won't lie I really love this pairing in fact they are one of my number one OTP's so I was really excited to be writing this pairing. Only thing is I hope I don't butcher the characters or get them off or disappoint anyone anyways I'll stop gotta remember all of that chit chat is gonna get me hurt...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **The Joker's Smile And Grin, Gotham City New Jersey USA.**

"Oh Yeah baby! You know how to definitely put the air in my whoopee cushion" says The Joker with a smile as he watches Harley grind against the pole in front of him while he sits in his purple plush chair.

Harley then bends down, putting her hands on The Joker's legs while looking up at him allowing him to see down her golden V neck mini dress.

"You like that puddin." Says Harley in a seductive tone as she looks at The Joker.

"Ooooh you know it baby." Replies The Joker with a sly smile.

 _/To think a few years ago, she was the girl giving me therapy now...she's mine all mine\ thinks Joker to himself his smile getting wider showing off his metallic smile._

"How about you come give daddy, some sugar." Says Joker as Harley stops dancing before walking over to The Joker and sitting in his lap

Harley begins kissing up The Joker's neck as he pulls her in and kisses her on the lips.

"Oh Mistah J." moans out Harley lustfully as she breaks her and The Joker's kiss.

"That's my girl." groans out The Joker as Harley wraps her arms around The Joker's shoulders before kissing him on the lips.

 _/Oh yeah...That's definitely my girl.\ Thinks Joker to himself as he deepens his and Harley's kiss._

* * *

 **Okay that was The Joker X Harley Quinn or Jarley/Jorley oneshot as promised, I know it was short also I wanted to kind of emphasis that although The Joker loves Harley he is very possessive. And nobody is going to take his girl away from him so while he does love her, he loves her in his own way and feels almost as though she is his property in a way which is kind of how I took their relationship or interpreted it anyways.**

 **Again I want to thank everybody for all the love, and support especially all the favorites and follows as well as the reviews. Again they mean the world to me and hopefully people enjoy it and continue to read but I just wanted to say thank you all so very much for everything.**

 **Next Up: Rick x Katana (figured I haven't seen a lot of the pairing besides I kind of ship them plus they seem like an interesting pairing with lots of chemistry.)**


	7. Chapter 7: Rick x Katana

**So here is a Rick Flag x Katana oneshot, honestly I began to ship them as the film progressed I mean they seemed pretty close. As well as great chemistry that I couldn't help but love so anyways suppose I should go ahead with the story anyways as always I hope you all...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **The Masada, Yucatan Mexico.**

Rick Flag, along with Tatsu Yamashiro take cover alongside the rest of Task Force X behind a large monument.

Occasionally Rick and Floyd Lawton, along with Digger Harkness raise up to shoot and or throw their weapons at the Basilisk enforcers.

"Well this is just peachy now isn't it!? I really woke up today thinking hey wouldn't it be nice to die in a bloody pit!" snarls Digger gruffly as another round is fired at the squad.

"Shut it Digger, or I'll personally blow your head off." growls back Rick angrily suddenly though Rick turns his attention back to Tatsu who calmly raises up as Basilisk commandos approach the monument.

Tatsu than begins to twirl her sword deflecting several bullets coming at her, before yanking her sword back as the Basilisk soldiers souls are yanked out.

Leaving their husk of bodies to fall to the ground, Tatsu then leaps over the monument and rushes towards the temple.

The rest of the squad simply stares on in amazement, briefly before leaping over the monument as well following Tatsu.

"Wheeeeee! now see this is fun!" squees Harley Quinn in delight as she begins swinging her bat knocking down soldier after soldier.

"No argument on my end love." agrees Digger Harkness as he slashes one Basilisk officers throat with his razor sharp boomerang before stabbing another in the eye.

"Chow time!" yells out Waylon Jones as he rips the throat out of one Basilisk operative with his teeth while snapping the neck of another one.

"Damn I'll give them one thing, these Basilisk bastards are persistent." snarks Floyd Lawton as he guns down fifteen operatives.

Meanwhile Rick, and Katana head for the pyramid headquarters.

 _:Number one rule in this job, is never get involved with co workers never ends well it sure as hell didn't turn out well for me. And June yet here I am thinking about another co worker...: Thinks Rick to himself as he and Tatsu exchange signals before bursting through the front doors of the temple._

Several Basilisk guards, then come out each dressed in black and armed with two gurkas as they charge at Katana and Rick.

 _:Me, and Tatsu have known each other for six years though, way longer then I knew June and to be honest it isn't like I've never thought about it. I've actually thought about it a lot never went through with it though.: thinks Rick as he guns down several of the operatives, while Tatsu slices through each one._

The two Task Force X members, then approach a large door as Rick kicks it in.

Tatsu and Rick than set about scanning the room for signs of danger, seeing the room is abandoned Rick grabs his tactical radio off his uniform and radios into headquarters.

"No signs of Regulus, looks like he jumped ship and ran." States Rick through his com system.

"Good work, Colonel extraction should be within the hour." Replies Amanda Waller stoically through the radio.

"Roger that." Responds Rick Flag as he disconnects.

Rick then looks over at Tatsu, before walking over to her.

"Excellent work out there today." Says Rick as he attempts to compliment Tatsu.

Tatsu simply looks at him, before nodding.

"Thank you." replies Tatsu calmly.

Tatsu then begins walking to the large door as Rick follows her.

"So Tatsu, I was wondering would you maybe like to go out to dinner sometime?" asks Rick as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Tatsu stops for a moment, before turning around to look at him quizzically.

For a moment an awkward silence, sets in as Rick tries to avoid Tatsu's gaze

At this Tatsu simply smirks, before replying.

"Yes, three pm Saturday." replies Tatsu with a slight smile before turning and walking to the exit of the large room, before opening the door and exiting the room.

 _:I don't know how this will turn out...but I'm damn sure curious to find out: thinks Rick as he walks to the door of the large room and opens it before exiting as well._

* * *

 **So that was my Rick Flag x Katana oneshot, like I said I hadn't seen a lot of them here and honestly I kind of ship them so I decided to just right this for fun and to see how it would turn out and honestly I enjoyed writing it and can see myself writing this pairing again in the future**

 **Once more, I have to say thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites. Honestly your the true inspiration for me to continue this as well as the ones who make these stories, truly it is an honor to have so many wonderful readers thank you for brightening my day and allowing me to continue on.**

 _ **Next Up: Rick Flag x Floyd Lawton (as requested by Wolfling21, which I will say is a fantastic pairing one I definitely shipped from day one plus their interactions and chemistry is too much to deny hehe ^.^)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Rick x Floyd (Flagshot)

_**So here is my Rick x Floyd (Flagshot) oneshot, now this pairing is one I've grown to love a lot so that's definitely a driving force for this story. Along with just my love of Suicide Squad in general and I'm so thankful so many have turned out with requests and I promise I will try to honor each one it's just going to take time.**_

* * *

 _ **Belle Special Security Barracks, Terrebonne Parish Louisiana.**_

Rick Flag walks out onto the shooting range, before lifting up his Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15 and shooting at each of his targets hitting more then four but missing five others.

"Dammit." Growls out Rick angrily before slamming his fist on the table in front of him.

"Yo soldier boy." Calls out Floyd as he is walked out to the shooting range by two guards.

"Fantastic." states Rick ironically before pulling out his gun clip, placing it on the table as he then places another clip into the chamber.

Floyd then walks over to the table of weapons, standing next to Rick as the guards leave the two alone.

Next Floyd picks up his Modified Glock 17 up off the table, before putting a clip in the chamber and making head shots with all three of his targets.

Meanwhile Rick shoots at his five remaining targets, managing to hit only three as he growls out in frustration before putting his gun down then breathing out a sigh.

"So what's been up your ass?" asks Floyd as he manages to make three more head shots, before putting his gun down and looking at Rick.

"What's it to you?" asks Rick as he runs his hand over his face.

"Well everyday for the last week, I've been noticing your G.I Joe looking ass moping around here. Like Droopy Dog on downers so what is it?" asks Floyd in a somewhat sarcastic somewhat serious manner.

"June, and me split up." states Rick as he looks down, before picking up his Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15 and then shooting at his targets hitting the remaining two.

Rick then puts down his Salient Arms International Tier One AR-15, as Floyd looks over at him before shooting down three more of his targets.

"That's rough man, if it's any consolation I know the feeling." states Floyd before shooting down his last two targets.

"What do you know about any of this." Responds Rick as he breaths out a sigh.

"Well let's see besides me catching my ex wife of five years screwing some dude, as my daughter was crying in the next room. Nah I don't nothing about getting dumped." States Floyd the targets set back up only for Floyd to raise his gun and shoot them back down.

"I'm sorry." replies Rick in a solemn manner.

"Hey man, it's cool you're going through some shit just remember you ain't the only one." Responds Floyd calmly.

"Yeah." states Rick stoically as he looks out at the targets.

Floyd rubs his head, before placing his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Look man, I know it's hard but it'll get a little easier and if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm here." states Floyd sighing at the last part.

"Thanks man, means a lot." replies Rick as he suddenly hugs Floyd who freezes before hugging him back.

Rick, and Floyd then tighten their hug, before suddenly two guards come out of the door they lead Floyd out of.

"Floyd Lawton!" shouts out one of the guards, as Rick and Floyd break their hug before looking at one another looking into each others eyes briefly as Floyd backs off.

Floyd then walks over to the guards who each grab Floyd's arms and lead him inside the prison.

"Hey Floyd!" calls out Rick, as Floyd turns around to at him.

"That was a great shot man." states Rick with a sly smile, as Floyd smirks at him before being lead back into the maximum security prison.

* * *

 _ **So that was my Flagshot, or Rick x Floyd oneshot I hope you all enjoyed it. I really did try to make it as good as I could but if it turned out subpar (special thank you to Wolfling21 and Casey525 as well as KatasaurusRex for the request and the support.) also thank you all for the support and requests you're all my greatest inspiration and drive to continue on.**_

 _ **Next Up: El Diablo x Harley Quinn/Chato Santana X Harleen Quinzel (as requested by Casey525 and Guest # 6 as well as Infomerchandise.) Excellent pairing also another OTP *Almost a main/endgame OTP.***_


	9. Chapter 9: El Diablo x Harley Quinn

_**Wow, I never imagined started these I would get as much support as I've had. Thank you so very much to each and everyone of you for continuing to read and request more pairings as well, and just support my shorts in general you're all my inspiration and the wings that truly carry this story so without further ado here is my AU El Diablo x Harley oneshot.**_

 **Belle Reve Special Security Barracks, Terrebonne Parish Louisiana: Christmas Day.**

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle bells rock, Jingle bells, Swing and jingle bells ring!" sings out Harley as she dances around the lunchroom tables tapping on her fellow inmates shoulders

"Oy, sing it crazy! give the guards some Christmas cheer!" exclaims Digger Harkness as he takes a sip from his eggnog.

"Don't make me stab you with this spork." Responds Floyd Lawton in defense.

"Aye, what's the matter mate. Don't like a little Christmas cheer." says Digger sarcastically with a smirk.

"No, but Harley gets put down. I'm blaming you." states Floyd sternly.

"Hey, keep it down!" yells out a guard.

"Awwwww looks like we got ourselves a party pooper! party! party! pooper!" taunts Harley mockingly.

"Don't make me have to put you down!" snarls the guard angrily as he reaches for his taser.

"Alright, alright geez." replies Harley as she sticks her tongue out at the guard, before suddenly taking a seat at a lunchroom table as she then spots El Diablo staring at the Christmas tree put up in the lunchroom as he then immediately looks down.

At this Harley frowns before getting up off of the bench of the lunchroom table, and walking over to El Diablo's table as she than takes a seat next to him.

"Hey there gloomy Chatoie, Merry Feliz Navidad" says Harley in a sympathetic manner as nudges his shoulder

"Isn't much to be Merry about pálido la mujer." Responds Chato before looking down at his food.

"What about the festive lights, and gifts as well as the songs and eggnogs" asks Harley curiously with a slight frown and quirked brow.

"None of it means a thing, when you don't have the people you used to spend it with." replies Chato sadly.

At this Harley frowns, before looking at a shiny silver ornament attached to the tree as she gets off the bench of the lunchroom table and walks over to the tree pulling off the silver ornament.

"Look Chato, I know we're not the folks ya'd like to spend Christmas with but at least..." begins Harley as she walks over to the lunchroom table and takes her seat next to Chato Santana holding the silver ornament in front of me as it reflects Floyd Digger, Tatsu as well as Waylon and Rick's reflections before turning as it reflects Chato and Harley.

"...Your not alone this year." continues Harley with a smile as she hands Chato the ornament which he clutches before smiling slightly.

"Also I don't know if ya noticed but we're sittin under something very special." states Harley with a smile as she points up causing Chato to look up seeing a mistletoe above both he and Harley.

Suddenly Harley grabs Chato's cheeks, before leaning in and kissing him on the lips as his eyes widen in surprise and a blush spreads across his face.

"Okay supper times over, back to your cells you go!" shouts out a guard as Harley breaks her, and Chato's kiss before booping him on the nose playfully as she gets up and walks over to two of her guards as they lead her down the hallway to her room.

Meanwhile the rest of the guards lead Digger, and Floyd as well Waylon back to their cells as Rick and Tatsu exit the lunchroom as well.

"Alright skull man, let's get you back to your cell." states one of two guards as they lead Chato down a different hallway to his cell as he clutches the silver ornament to his cell and smiles while still blushing as he is lead back to his cell.

* * *

 _ **I apologize in advance if this story was not all that good, or was mediocre I promise to do better next time hopefully somebody enjoys this chapter or likes my work still and doesn't give up on me.**_

 _ **Next Up: Joker x Deadshot (as requested by FernQueen.)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Floyd x Joker

**So here is The Floyd x Joker oneshot, as promised I do apologize for the wait I had a lot going on and plus recently with my sabbatical ending. I've been getting back to the old fandoms and trying to finish stories that were left unfinished, or have not been uploaded so lots of variables factored in. Just hope you all forgive me and stick around I promise to continue writing these shorts as much as possible. Anyways I hope you all please...**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

 **The Joker's Smile and Grin, Gotham City. New Jersey.**

Floyd looks up at the neon purple, and green sign before opening the sign door.

 _[One more day, one more dollar Floyd than you and Zoe can get your own spot.] Muses Floyd to himself as he opens the door to the club, as he walks in as music blares over the speaker._

Floyd then walks over to the bar, before sitting at one of the stools as the bartender approaches him.

"Welcome to the smile, and grin. What'll you have?" asks the bartender curiously.

"I'll take a whiskey." replies Floyd as he pulls out a roll of dollars, out of his pocket before placing it on the bar as the bartender grabs a glass sitting it down as he pours Floyd his whiskey.

Floyd then takes a drink, before suddenly a man with dark brown hair dressed in a black business suit approaches him.

Floyd then reaches into his long brown trench coat, grabbing his Glock 17 as he looks at the man who stops in front of him leaning against the bar.

"Floyd Lawton?" asks the man curiously.

"Who's asking?" replies Floyd curiously as he begins pulling out his Glock 17 slowly.

"Jonny Frost, bosses henchmen the boss will see you now." states Jonny calmly.

"Alright, be right there." States Floyd as he begins placing his gun, back in it's holster as he gets drinks down his whiskey and gets out of his seat before following Jonny Frost through the club.

Finally Jonny leads Floyd to a back room, as he opens the door for him.

"Now there's the hunka hunka hit man I hired!" States The Joker as he gets out of his seat, and walks over to Floyd with a smile.

"You must be the man who hired me, Mr Joe Kerr huh? asks Floyd curiously with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"You got it, pretty boy Floyd. Have a seat." Says The Joker as he continues to smile at Floyd, before he takes a seat on the large couch. Patting the seat next to him.

Floyd then walks over, and takes a seat as The Joker looks him over smiling slyly.

"Are you feeling comfortable, Mr tall dark and handsome. Can my boy Jonny get you anything...A drink? a girl?...a guy?" asks Joker with a grin as he gives Floyd a wink before chuckling as he gestures over to Jonny who asks towards the door.

"Nah, I'm good just tell me who and where. And how much." responds Floyd as he looks over at The Joker.

"Oh, straight to the point me likey." replies The Joker as he cackles and then looks at Floyd with a wide smile.

"Alright, you know the motto no money, no honey." Responds Floyd as The Joker pulls out a stack of money wrapped in plastic foil from his crocodile pattern purple trench coat sitting it on the table in front of himself and Floyd.

"Everything looks in order, pleasure doing business with you Jay." states Floyd as he grabs the money placing it in his brown leather coat, as he gets up off the couch and walks to the door of the private room and opens it before exiting the room

 _/My kind of guy.\ thinks Joker as he looks Floyd over once more, as he exits the room._

* * *

 **Hopefully this fic was good enough for everybody, including the awesome person who suggested it FernQueen. Thank you all for the reviews follows and favorites as well as the suggestions, I read every single one and I must say I love them all at some point I will try and write each one.**

 _ **Next Up: Captain Boomerang X Harley Quinn (As requested by Wolfling21.)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Boomerang x Harley

_**So here chapter eleven of Suicide Squad Shipping Shorts, which is a Captain Boomerang x Harley Quinn chapter as suggested by Wolfling21. I'll be honest I've been wanting to write about this pairing for a while so thank you for suggesting it Wolfling21, also I promise to hear out more and more requests from fans and do intend to do all of them.**_

* * *

 **Santa Prisca, Northern Caribbean Islands.**

A car is thrown at several soldiers, crushing them instantly as Deadshot and Rick Flag lead the rest of the squad towards the large hulking man known as Bane as well as his henchmen.

"You'll never take me Pinche Putas!" Yells out Bane as presses a red button on his left gauntlet, causing venom to punp through his body as he yells out before running at the squad.

"Flag! we can't go at him head on, you take his right I'll take his left!" yells out Deadshot as he along with Killer Croc and Harley Quinn run behind a car on the left side of the road.

Meanwhile Rick growls in frustration as he runs to the right side, along with Katana meanwhile Digger Harknesss otherwise known as Captain Boomerang runs toward an alleyway. And pulls a flask out of his coat and takes a sip.

Meanwhile Harley sneaks over to the alleyway, as she leans against the wall next to him.

"So watcha doin' over here Boomerbutt scared of a little roid aging wrestler?" Jokes Harley with a slight laugh.

"Well for your info craziness, decided to have a coldie before heading off to fight a bloke looking to lair it up." States Digger as he takes yet another swig of his flask.

"So your lookin' for a little of the old dutch couage huh?" Replies Harley with a sly smile.

"Something like that, want a sip fruit loop." Responds Digger as he holds out his flask to Harley who shrugs before taking the flask as she takes a sip.

"Bleh, takes like piss." Says Harley with a slight grimace.

"Aye, ain't no one claimed it tasted like Cadburry." counters Digger before taking another gulp of his flask.

"Hey don't bogart it, Boomeroo." Retorts Harley as Digger hands her his flask once more.

"So ready for some fightin' there Captain Kangaroo?" asks Harley curiously with a sly smile.

"Just a minute there luv, let me polish off this here amber fluid." Replies Digger as he takes a big swig of his flask.

"You really want some real dutch courge?" Asks Harley with a smirk as she approaches Digger.

"What are ya on ab..." begins Digger before being cut off as Harley stands on her tip toes, before pressing her lips against his.

Harley then breaks her, and Digger's kiss as she elbows him in the gut.

"Coming there Boomerbutt?" Responds Harley as she walks through, to the exit of the alleyway as she smirks at Digger.

"Right behind you there, luv." Replies Digger as he follows Harley out of the alley, as they enter the battle seeing Deadshot and Rick Flag as well as Killer Croc and Katana march towards Bane and his henchmen.

* * *

 _ **~Next Up: Killer Croc x Amanda Waller (As suggested by MarvelGirlLucy.)~**_

 _ **So there was the Captain Boomerang x Harley Quinn, oneshot I do hope you all enjoyed it probably wasn't the best if so I am sorry. Once again I must thank all of you for the support as truly again it means the world to me, and truly drives these oneshots forward also if anybody has anymore pairing suggestions I would be happy to write them. Thank you so very much everybody! :D**_


End file.
